Coming Home
by DancingInTheRain11
Summary: Just after graduating Bella got pregnant and Edward asked her to marry him. Carlisle did not agree, so Bella and Edward ran away to start their life together. Now the rest of the Cullen's are back.


**Disclaimer- All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author Note: Thank you so much if you are reading this. I would like to thank my beta lilbunny98 for editing. She is amazing.**

**Summary: Just after graduating Bella got pregnant and Edward asked her to marry him. Carlisle did not agree, so Bella and Edward ran away to start their life together. Now the rest of the Cullen's are back.**

Chapter 1-

I took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. Bella hadn't answered her phone or been to school in days, and I was officially past worried. As always, I was ecstatic to see Bella's rusty old red truck for it meant she was home.

I heard the latch creak open and turned to see a very run down Bella. Her usual smile was replaced with an uneasy frown; her sparkly brown eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Oh, Bella" I murmured.

I immediately reached towards her and pulled her into my arms. She stiffened but then relaxed and let out a shuddering breath as I gently pulled to the couch. We sat there for what seemed like hours before I asked "What's wrong"

She didn't answer. She didn't even move. "Bella?" I pulled her chin up and saw tears budding at her eyes. I was lost; a million scenarios were running round my head.

"We need to talk" She whispered. I froze. Those were the four words I was desperately hoping not to come out of her mouth. I started to move out of her embrace and she started crying.

"Edward, please" She cried. I so desperately wanted to comfort her, but I was sure she was going to break up with me. I'm sure I was the last person she wanted to comfort her.

"If you're going to break up with me do it quickly and save the pleasantries" I said emotionlessly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not breaking up with you, I'm …" She looked at me for reassurance, as she was as a loss for words.

"You're what? Bella" I asked grabbing her hands, telling her that I was here to listen. She looked at me again, and then looked away, afraid to say it to my face.

"Pregnant." The one solid word came out as merely a single breath. A single tear shed down her face as she waited for my reply. It was though the whole world stopped. I just looked at her uncomprehendingly. It was impossible, we had always been safe. I had always been sure to be safe so I wouldn't end up in this situation.

She slowly moved away from me to curl up in a ball at the other side of the couch. I wanted to reach for her but my body just wouldn't move. It was only when she broke our gaze and looked down into her lap and started crying silently, that _I_ snapped out of it.

I slowly moved to her end of the couch, bought her into my arms and just held her tightly as she cried herself to sleep. I gazed at her face, and even with tear tracks and bags she was still the image of perfection.

I wasn't about to tell Bella, but I was scared shitless about what my Father was going to do. His biggest rule was to be safe. He even supplied condoms to Emmett and I and now here I was, coming here to tell him that Bella was pregnant, that she wasn't getting an abortion and we were going to raise the baby ourselves. I had a feeling this would not go over well.

As we walked up to Carlisle's office, I noticed Bella clutched my hand tightly. Most of the time, she would put on a brave face for me, act like she was the brave one. But that was then, and this was now. It was MY turn to be the brave one. I took a deep breathe and knocked three times. It took a few seconds, but the man himself eventually entered.

"Bella, Edward, What a nice surprise! Come in." He greeted with a warm smile. We walked into the luxuriously decorated room, with Bella half hidden behind my back scurrying behind me, and sat stiffly on the couch. Carlisle, who had got the gist that something was wrong, looked at us with worried eyes as Bella blurted out

"I'm Pregnant." There was a moment of silence before all eyen in the room turned to look at me. Bella for support and comfort, Carlisle for something bigger than rage.

"Is this true?" Carlisle knew what the answer was but was obviously hoping for a different outcome. I stayed silent and looked down. He took that as my answer.

"How Edward, HOW? Tell me how you could be so irresponsible? I give you lecture after lecture about safe sex, and you go and get Bella pregnant." He yelled and shook his head in pure frustration. His face was bright red and he sat down. Trying to calm himself down, Carlisle spoke in a regular voice.

"I have never been so disappointed in you. Get out of here Edward. Do what you want."

I immediately stood to argue. I had never felt more anger for my "father" than now. But before I could let the words spill out of my mouth, he shouted

"GO NOW EDWARD!"

I looked at my father with a disgusted expression, grabbed Bella, and turned and made my way towards my room with Bella followed quietly behind me. I took out some suitcases and started to throw anything with use in them.

"What are you doing Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"Packing." I said simply, as that was all I could manage without blowing up.

"Yes, but where are you going"

"The question is where WE are going." I replied honestly "We can start again Bella. Let's do it we'll both go to Dartmouth with our scholarships. We can apply for the maternity pack."

"They'll find us though" Bella whispered

"No, they won't. No one but you knows about Dartmouth" I looked at her and suddenly the moment seemed right. I dropped down on one knee, pulled out the ring and said

"When I look at you all I see is my future. You are my future Bella. This isn't because of the baby. I've been planning for a while but the right moment hasn't come yet. Bella would you do me the honour of marrying me?" The silence hung in the air and when she didn't respond I began to regret asking when I was slammed backwards and felt Bella soft lips against mine.

She broke away gasping and between kisses murmured "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes."

And that is how our crazy life together started.

**A/N: Please take the time to review!**


End file.
